


When Fate Has Other Ideas

by Xxrach8765xx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxrach8765xx/pseuds/Xxrach8765xx
Summary: Ely knew she was different on a quest to help Noctis save Eos she realises fate has a lot more in store for her. In one of the hardest missions for all of the guys, they learn to lean on each other.Sorry guys not good with summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly canon divergence from game, i felt that the ending for the guys needed more explanation. This is my first fanfic ever so I’m really sorry if it sucks, i also don’t have a beta reader so I’m really sorry for any mistakes. i hope you guys like this xxx

When fate has other ideas:

I live in insomnia, the capital of Lucis it’s a huge city full of wonders of or well it was. Insomnia is surrounded by a wall of magic protecting its citizens from the outside world. The king himself holds this wall up everyday. He is a righteous and kind king who loves his people and does his best to protect us all. He has a son Prince Noctis who is next in line for the throne. King Regis uses his life force to keep the city protected from the daemons and from an evil empire who want to crush and kill every last one of us. We’re about to go to war with Nifelheim but we’re all unaware of this, or well most of us are. The king has people who fight to protect us all the Crownsguard and the kingsglaive they are able to wield powers from the king and from the ancestors of the lucii. There are also a few of us that harness a different power the power to protect and heal, similar to the princess of Tenebrae oracle Lady Lunafreya I have these abilities. Although I’m unsure how I came to wield them I also have the power of the lucii although I’ve never learned these abilities. I am a protector and a healer I do not like confrontation or fighting I loathe it. My friends who are part the guard and the glaive understand. In the war in Tenebrae I was 4 years old. King Regis saved my life that day I lost my parents and my older brother to the empire’s invasion. Noctis became my best friend and my family from that day forth. Although I’m not of royal blood I am treated as if I were my name is elly but my full title is her royal highness Elena Louise autumn caelum. king Regis adopted me when I was 5. He has been a doting father and Noctis has been an amazing brother. I won’t forget my mother father and brother know that I think of them everyday wishing they were still here and wishing they could see the life I have been blessed with. 

My closest friends are my brothers retainer Ignis Scienta and his best friend Prompto Argentum, I spend 90% of my time with these three and sometimes Noctis’s total protector spends time with us too he is a very large muscled man called Gladiolus Amicitia he is very intimidating at times. I spend some time with his younger sister too Iris Amicitia she is the one of the only girl friends I have so getting away from the boys occasionally is a nice change although I love all these people, they never once treated me like an outsider or non royalty. 

My friends of the glaive are a rambunctious bunch very lively and love to drink. Whenever I go out with them one of them will always come to meet me and take me home again I’m never left by myself Nyx Ulric is my closest friend of the group along with a girl named Crowe so I can guarantee it’s always one of these two that will meet me. Although I don’t spend as much time with them as I would like. Another glaive called Luche he has a very unsettling obsession with me he won’t leave me alone and becomes very possessive of me I don’t like the man and find him very creepy he almost hurt me in the past for being friends with nyx and having a laugh with the guys. So Crowe and Nyx make sure I’m not alone with him. Nyx and gladio often tell me that I should learn self defence but I always get a tut or a shake of the head when I say no. I’m a healer I don’t want to hurt people. Noctis always tells me I’m too soft and too kind for my own good.

Before the fall of insomnia:

I work in insomnia hospital it’s the best place I can put my healing abilities to use and with so many glaives being injured due to the fighting in Galahd I can be of good use helping people. 

“Hey Elly” a nurse called to me  
“ here is your next patient “  
“Thanks Brynn “ I looked over the admission form and headed towards the room “Gladio? What happened ? “  
“Hey El I was driving to go and see prince charmless and I found Russo on the floor so I brought him here it looks like someone shot him? “  
I looked at Gladio with concern in my eyes “who would do such a thing?!” More a statement then a question Gladio didn’t answer me. “Gladio I need you to do me a favour please and make sure no one comes in this room can you stay by the door for me please?”  
Already knowing what I was going to do “ yeah sure thing baby girl”  
Rolling my eyes at his silly pet name for me “thank you” I gave up arguing about what he called me years ago I realised it was futile and I wouldn’t win against him as he’s a stubborn as anything. I hovered my hands out over Russo and a yellow healing light came from my hands, I don’t know why it was taking a lot more energy out of me, my nose started bleeding and the room was spinning and becoming darker. “Hey El you need to stop “ I heard Gladio say but he sounded like he was miles away I felt like dark was consuming me, as I was falling to the floor I felt two large arms catch me and then nothing. 

I woke up in my room unsure of what happened, I tried to sit up but found that everything was very fuzzy and suddenly I was feeling very sick I rolled over found a bucket already by the side of me and threw up whatever contents were left in my stomach. I didn’t realise someone was sat in the chair a few steps away until they spoke “Hey baby girl your awake you have had us so worried . Another wave of nausea hit me and I continued to relieve my stomach of all contents. After a few minutes and gaining sense and my voice I asked “Gladio? what happened? Last thing I remember was the hospital you were there and the glaive Russo he was hurt “  
Gladio looked at me with a solemn look “I’m sorry El he died you couldn’t save him I’m not sure what happened but you started bleeding and you collapsed shortly after you had seizures you have been unconscious for 3 days”  
“Huh? “ I couldn’t comprehend what he was saying “ I don’t understand I’ve never had any problems healing anybody before “  
Just as I finished my sentence a noise drew is to the door a couple of taps and Gladio went to open the door. “ hey guys whatssup “ he said  
“Is her highness awake? “  
“Ignis how many times have I asked you to please just call me Elly?”  
“I apologise Elly I have news we performed a post mortem on Russo it appears he wasn’t killed by natural means, were still unsure of what caused his death but we have suspicions,that it’s why you couldn’t heal him and why it affected you so badly, it was a trap sent to you as the people who did this knew you would try to heal him with your abilities. The only thing we did find strange was he was shot with a weapon that literally tore his insides apart. I believe that it was far more than your healing abilities could deal with at once and that, if Gladio hadn’t of been there with you, trying to heal him would of killed you”.  
“ I think the people trying to hurt you know this and set this trap, but why would someone want to hurt Elly though everyone loves her ?” Prompto asked  
“Conjecture won’t help in this matter whom ever they are will slip up and when they do we will catch them “Ignis replied  
Noctis came and sat on the bed with me and hugged me “I’m really glad your okay El I was so worried about you”  
“I’m okay Noct please don’t worry “ I smiled  
“El I know you don’t want too but I think we need to train you in self defence, we all know you don’t like fighting but if it helps to protect you then I think it’s now a skill you require!” Gladio states  
“I had a feeling you would say that Gladio, I don’t like to fight but if someone really is out to hurt me then I guess I have no choice” I sighed I didn’t like where this was heading at all.  
“There will be no training for at least another three days” Ignis states matter of factly “Elly’s nervous system was thrown out of sorts and she needs time to recover”  
“Oh come on I’ve been in bed resting for days please let me do something” I pleaded  
“You almost died you were very close to not coming back to us I will not hear any more you will rest for a few more days orders of the king! Is that clear your highness? “ Ignis ordered  
I looked down to my hands plying with my fingers and sighed sadly “yes Ignis “  
Noctis tapped me “Hey don’t look so glum you got us to keep you company and Nyx and Crowe have been asking about you so I will set up a time they can come see you” he smiled at me.  
“Thanks Noct “ I said as I reached to him to give him a hug.  
“I’m sure we can find something to do to help you pass the time” Gladio chirped “after all don’t want you dyin of boredom “  
I laughed “thanks guys you’re the best”  
“Anytime” Prompto chimed. 

Three days later I was becoming agitated and to hyped up from being so cooped up “ come on Ignis your killing me here. I feel fine please take me off house arrest”  
“I hardly believe recovering is house arrest! You sound more like Noct everyday” he exasperated  
“Well we did grow up together “ Noctis chuckled “ were bound to share traits”  
“Fine you can leave the room but for the next 48 hours you are to remain in the confines of the citadel agreed?” Ignis had given up arguing.  
“Thank you thank you thank you “ all excited I got up and kissed him on the cheek “ you’re the best Iggy”

A few hours later Gladio came to see me as I sat in the citadel garden looking at the plants I was too busy day dreaming to notice he appeared. “Hey doll how you feeling?” He asked I jumped a little and was brought out of my day dream “hi Gladio I’m okay thanks what’s up?” I replied looking at him smiling “if your feeling up to it are you ready to learn some basic self defence lessons this afternoon” he raised an eyebrow he knew full well this was not something I wanted to do “ oh I suppose I have too fine let’s get this out the way” I sighed  
“No need to be so melodramatic, my little pacifist” he chuckled reaching an arm around me a hugging me sideways unbeknownst to us we were being watched. “Can you give me some time to go and get changed ?” I asked  
“No worries I will meet you in the gym “ he said as he walked away

 


	2. Chapter 2

As I had come out of my apartment and got in the lift another person got in at the last second and stopped the lift from moving “ hi Elly how are you feeling?” I was on high alert and becoming quite anxious.  
“Luche? W..why are you here ? You need to stay away “ each step he took towards me I backed up until I couldn’t anymore he put one arm either side of me and was a breath away I began to tremble with fear “ I only came to see you “ he sneered “ and I find out your spending all your time with that muscle headed idiot instead of wanting to be with me. You will be mine even if I have to beat you into submission I will have you!”  
“Please let me go “ I replied inaudible fear gripped me I stood frozen in terror and holding my breath waiting for a blow I somehow knew was coming. I gasped as a hand hit my face his brutal attack continued on for what felt like hours I was on the floor gasping for breath but my ribs ached too much. “Stay away from him or next time it will be worse”Luche aggressively shouted as he kicked me in the ribs again and pressed the lift to let him out. 

I tried to get back to my room it took all the strength I had and I felt like my whole body was on fire from the pain. I made it to my bed and cried myself to sleep, at least I think I did. A few hours later I awoke to aggressive banging on the door I was afraid to answer it so Ignored it for as long as possible I began to tremble again from fear, once the knocking stopped I managed to calm down but was not able to sleep. I didn’t leave my room for days I was so afraid Luche would come after me again. I didn’t see any of my friends or family I stayed away alone and isolated. About a week later while I was checking over my big black bruises all over my body someone knocked at the door I didn’t think much of it as it stopped as quickly as it started, I went back to looking over the disgusting marks all over my self I heard a gasp from behind me I screamed in fear until I turned around “ El what the hell? Who did this to you?”  
“I…Ignis? How did you… why are you here? “  
“ I tried knocking you didn’t answer, no one has heard from you in over a week and you didn’t go to training with Gladio we have been worried Gladio has been trying to get hold of you so has Noct and your father, so he gave me a key just to check you were okay” he explained  
As I explained what happened I burst into tears again I told Ignis of the brutality Luche put me through. I hadn’t realised Ignis had text Noct and Gladio until they came bursting through the door and making me jump.  
“I’m gunna kill him” Gladio seethed as he looked at my marred skin  
“Not before me this time” Noctis was so full of anger Ignis sighed holding my hand trying to show silent support.  
“ please don’t “ I pleaded “I just want to forget this ever happened so please don’t say anything or do anything rash?” I burst into tears again inconsolable to my friends reactions of what Luche had done.  
“Here” Noctis handed me a little green viral unsure of what it was “just crush it in the palm of your hand it will heal you as I know you can’t heal yourself only others” he explained  
“O.okay” I replied unsure I did as he asked and I could feel the bruised skin healing itself as well as my bones in my ribs knitting back together. “Better? “ he asked  
“Yes better” I replied  
“That’s it tomorrow morning you begin self defence lessons I won’t have you saying no either I’m the royal shield and I need to keep you both safe so El you will train from now on” Gladio explained with authority  
“Okay “ it was all I could say “can I ask a favour can you guys stay here tonight please I don’t want to be alone anymore” I looked down at the floor I felt broken as the three men looked at each other with concern and worry on their faces Noct piped up “ yeah sure let’s get Prompto and have a movie night? “  
“ I will prepare food” Ignis explained but as he reached the cupboards there was no food there.  
“I’m sorry Ignis I ran out of food I think four days ago, I was too afraid to go out and get some or order anything” I sighed  
“Noct and Ignis go to the market get some bits I will stay here with Elly and wait for Prompto to get here” Gladio stated  
“We won’t be long “ Ignis replied. 

I sat down outside on my balcony feeling the wind in my face, I felt Gladio come to sit next to me he looked at me with a small smile and eyes full of concern. “El why didn’t you tell me or us or anyone? You shouldn’t have to suffer”  
Tears brimmed my eyes and I took a deep breath before responding “ I was scared, I didn’t want you all to feel like you have to protect me all the time. I know I’m a nuisance so I stayed away and hoped no one would notice. I hoped the problem would just go away. “  
“ hey now don’t ever feel like that, I’m here to protect you it’s what I do okay so lean on me please don’t feel scared and don’t suffer in silence. The problem needs sorting and it won’t go away by itself” Gladio gave me a nice warm hug and kissed the top of my head I gasped slightly trying to understand why he just showed me so much affection. I moved back and looked at him, his amber eyes were beautiful I couldn’t tear my eyes away. I could feel us moving closer together unaware of it was just me or if it was both of us. Still looking at those big beautiful eyes his lips touched mine, his kiss was gentle but so full of passion he pulled me closer to him and kissed me deeply eliciting small moans from me as he wrapped his arms around me and kept me close. We were pulled out of our kissing by the door knocking. Gladio sighed but smiled at me “ il get the door “ he said as he walked away he kissed my forehead. 

“Nyx, Crowe? What are you doing here? “ I asked in surprised  
Prompto shortly followed them in “ I brought them Ignis said you needed your friends so I brought them along I hope that’s okay”  
“Of course it is thanks Prompto thank you guys for coming I can’t offer anything to eat or drink though I have nothing here” I explained  
As Gladio was about to close the door “ don’t worry we have that problem solved” Noctis waved bags in the air and Gladio helped Ignis with the bags so the advisor could see what he was doing. 

As the night went on movies and games were played laughter filled my apartment, Crowe and Nyx left around 2 in the morning and I thanked them for coming noct, Prompto and Ignis were all fast asleep by this time and it was just me and Gladio awake now “ Hey “ he said “ come to the balcony” I followed him on to the balcony I was unsure of what was happening between us and I wanted to ask him he swept me up into his embrace before I had a chance to say anything and he kissed me again and again we stopped and were panting and trying to catch our breaths “ I care so much about you and I have for so long” he whispered in a sultry manner “ I love seeing your smile and I want you to know no one will ever take it away from you I promise”  
I gasped unsure of what to say so I kissed him I was so attracted to him and I didn’t even notice it until our first kiss. A short while later we went back inside and closed the balcony doors. As we put another film on we had curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.  
The smell of food awoke Gladio first “mmmnn smells good Iggy watchya cooking?”  
“Eggs Benedict and a fruit side can you wake the others for me breakfast is almost ready” he replied 

I felt a soft touch to my shoulder as someone whispered in my ear “ Hey kitten wake up “  
“Mmmm no is sleep time” as I pushed the hand away Gladio chuckled  
“Breakfast is ready time to get up El training soon” he sounded a bit more stern this time my eyes fluttered open still dazed from sleep his amber eyes boar into me I couldn’t help the flush in my cheeks and I looked away shyly. “Hey prince charmless, Prompto time to wake up” he was louder and give them both a jab in the arm to wake them up. I looked around at my friends and my brother and smiled for the first time in a long time I felt happy. 

As the weeks went on Gladio had taught me so many skills I was beginning to feel like I could defend myself if the need had arisen. Nyx heard about our training sessions and had explained to Gladio he wanted me to learn my glaive abilities should I ever need them. The weeks turned into months and I had become stronger and faster I even managed to learn to duel wield and ragnarok blades had become my choice of weapon, they were blessed by the past kings and queens of Lucis so were perfect for me. I still didn’t believe in fighting and it would always be a last resort for me. I went back to the hospital as a nurse it was more a job to care for people I couldn’t sit back knowing so many people needed my help. I was made to promise that if anyone needed healing I had to have Gladio, Ignis or even Nyx around in case of something happening again. It only seemed to be a one time thing though and I felt relieved. Gladio would often meet me from work and we would go have dinner or watch films together my feelings for him were becoming stronger and I loved spending my time with him. One day I explained to him it was time to speak to my father about our relationship although Gladio supported this choice I could see the anxiety in his face “ don’t worry” I explained “ he already loves you “ I kissed him on the cheek as we got out of the car and walked up the stairs to the citadel. I was becoming nervous too as we waited for my dad to come out and see us. It felt like forever waiting for him in reality it had been 10 minutes, he opened the door and was followed by Cor. “Elena, Gladiolus what can I do for you? “ he sounded so regal  
“Hello father “ I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug “ hello Cor” I hugged Cor too.  
“Your majesty “ Gladio bowed “ hi Cor “ he looked back of king Regis. “ I um I “ Gladio began to stutter he was so nervous he couldn’t form a sentence. Cor chuckled “ Gladio I’ve never seen you so nervous we do know why you are here though” I looked straight at Gladio and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I looked down to the floor my father lifted my chin “ my child are you honestly happy? if you are, I will happily give you my blessing to be together” he was so kind and understanding “ however Gladiolus if you hurt Elena in any shape or form I will hurt you is that understood? I am a father protecting his daughters heart” he continued in a stern manner.  
“ I promise to take care of your daughter sir I promise to love and cherish her the way she deserves” sincerity reflected off Gladio and I could feel tears welling up “ thank you father “ I hugged him with such ferocity and love I couldn’t stop smiling. “ one more thing could you ask everyone to come to dinner tonight my darling that includes your brother’s best friend too ! I will see you five tonight I love you “ he said as he walked away and I thought I saw a flash of something in Cor’s eyes but it was only a fraction of a second so I could be mistaken. I went and sat in the citadel garden whilst Gladio went to phone Ignis as I was smiling and thinking to myself I was grabbed from behind and my mouth was muffled from a hand. I was dragged around the corner out of site and saw that it was Luche fear gripped my heart this man terrified me. “ I thought I told you to stay away from him” he was seething I’ve never seen him so angry before I tried to remember everything Gladio and Nyx had taught me but the punch to my stomach made me forget I fell to the floor and he kicked me so hard I could barely breathe. He picked me up by my throat and pulled out a dagger”if I can’t have you no one will” he spat at me my eyes widened with horror I tried to free myself from his grasp but I couldn’t but before he had a chance to plunge the dagger he was pulled off me by a mighty force Gladio had pulled him off me and I sank to the floor trying to catch my breath I hadn’t noticed that Cor was with him. Cor bent down to me “ here take this your highness” he crushed a green vial in my hand as I couldn’t do it myself and could instantly feel the relief as the pain dispersed. “ are you feeling better now” he asked as he helped me to stand up. Luche tried to charge for me again but Cor shielded me whilst Gladio grabbed him “ don’t ever touch her again, don’t come near her and don’t even think about her” Gladio seethed he was shaking with anger I could see he was holding back for my sake. “ Gladio ! Look after her highness I will take care of this piece of shit” he ordered  
“Yes Marshall “ Cor walked off with luche his hands tied behind his back “ Hey are you okay? I’m sorry I looked and you had gone I should have been quicker to protect you from him”  
“ I’m okay Gladio thank you for what you did “ I hugged him I was afraid to let him go. 

Gladio hadn’t left me alone for the rest of the day. I could see the subtle looks he was throwing my way full of concern and wanting to make sure I was okay. I don’t know what Cor did to Luche but I did feel ease knowing that he wouldn’t bother me again or for a while at least and that because everyone was aware of his unhealthy obsession I would be safe. We stopped off at Gladio’s place to get his things so he could come back to mine to get ready for our meal tonight. I text the rest of the gang and explained that father had asked for us to come to dinner tonight, Prompto was the first to reply and ask why he had been invited, I explained that father does think highly of him if he didn’t he wouldn’t of invited him to dinner and that he had to be there for 7pm sharp and to look smart. I decided to curl my hair and wear my knee high red dress with burgundy heels and matching purse. I had done my make up which felt strange I never really wear make up. As I walked out of the bedroom and into my lounge, I had to swoon seeing gladio in a shirt, with those muscles I couldn’t look away from how sexy I thought he was. “Hey baby girl you look amazing” he smiled as he walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I still couldn’t tear my eyes away “like what you see I take it” he stated more then asked it took a moment to find my words “you look great gladio, I really like you in shirts” I blushed and he chuckled. “ come on we’re going to be late” he explained  
“Okay I’m ready” I breathed. He took my hand and we left to go meet Noctis and Ignis down in the lobby.  
As we sat around the dining table my father had expressed his concerns of the days earlier events but had reassured me that Cor had dealt with Luche. As the night went on I could see the look on fathers face it was becoming more solemn with each passing hour. “Father are you okay” I asked  
“Yes my daughter although this brings up the reason why I invited you all for dinner. In two days time you will all be leaving Insomnia for Noctis’s wedding in Altissia to Lady Lunafreya” Regis explained and Noctis almost choked on his food “ wait… what? Since when? And why?” Noctis blurted out. “ I know this is much to take in my son, but as his royal highness it is your duty to fulfil. Your marriage to Lady Lunafreya will help to bring peace to Insomnia and Tenebrae and hopefully Nifelheim. My son I wouldn’t ask this of you but I feel this will be best for all citizens of Eos not just insomnia and Tenebrae. We’re at war and we need peace the citizens need peace”. I looked between my father and Regis whilst Regis explained the situation “Okay Father I will do this for peace” Noctis replied although he still looked like he was in shock as he realised what father was asking him to do. My father tried to make the rest of the night far more upbeat but failed we were all a little sullen and no one wanted to say much after wards in the end we decided that the best thing to do was to say our goodbyes and start fresh in the morning, to which father had agreed although I could see a hint of regret on his face but the look went as fast as it came.


	3. Chapter 3

Departure:

The decreed hour is come.” King Regis’ voice echoes throughout the throne room, falling on eager ears. “Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis an princess Elena.” I curtesy and Noctis bows hand pressed hard into his sides  
“Thank you.” He looks up quickly, adding: “Your Majesty” in a rushed stutter.  
“Take your leave,” the king commands after a moment of silence. “And go in the grace of the gods.”  
“Right,” the prince breathes. Prompto shifts nervously beside me, clenching and unclenching his fists. Noctis turns swiftly, brushing past Gladio as he leaves’ as Gladio bows, followed by Prompto, and Ignis. We then hurry to catch up with Noctis. I walk up to father hug kiss him on the cheek “ I love you father” I say with a hug  
“ I love you to Elena you have grown up into such a strong and beautiful woman” he compliments” now go my daughter and be safe” I jog to the courtyard easily, well acquainted with every hallway, corner, and room of the King’s home. Noctis pushes the large doors to the front of the castle, down the stairs to our newly appointed ride. “Well, princes will be princes,” Prompto says once we’re free to the open air of the outdoors.  
“So much for royal protocol,” Ignis sighs, not at all happy with the Noctis’s and the kings interaction  
“Not like you had to deliver a formal address,” Gladio adds.  
“He is our father after all,” I sigh. Ignis shakes his head. 

“Your Highness!” A voice calls. We pause, turning back to see King Regis limping down the steps cane in one hand a Drautos on the other side.  
“What now?” Noctis returns sheepishly  
“I fear I have left too much unsaid,” father explains, reaching out to Noctis“You place a great burden on those who would bear with you.”  
“You’re one to talk,” Noctis scoffs. Father turns to address Gladio,Ignis and Prompto  
“I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain by his side and please protect Elena.”  
“Indeed, Your Grace,” Ignis bows.  
“We’ll see the prince to Altissia if it’s the last thing we do,” Gladio adds, ducking his head the slightest bit.” I promise to look after Ely too and to protect her with my life” King Regis bows his head slightly to gladio  
“Yeah, what he said,” Prompto pipes up  
“I hate to break this up,” Noctis speaks up. “But Cor’s got the motor running. Drautos, he’s in your hands.”  
“And another thing,” the king rushes, stepping forward. “Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be.” Noctis rolls his eyes, bowing to his father  
“Your Majesty as well,” he responds in a sarcastic tone, looking up to father “Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim.”  
“You have no cause for concern.” Regis responded  
“Nor do you.” Noctis quickly adds.  
“Walk tall my son” Regis says “ and take care of each other my children” I walk towards the regalia “bye father see you soon I love you” I wave as I climb into the back of the regalia on the left of me is my brother and on the right my boyfriend. I settle in for our trip to Altissia. Ignis opens the door for Cor to climb out. “Take care,” Cor nods toward him. . “Will do,” Ignis nods, and takes a seat in the drivers seat, King Regis’s car that was prepared especially for Noctis and I on this journey. Prompto sits passenger side. As Ignis took off I watched the my surroundings, we were leaving the crown city I held my breath to try and hide my anxiety and nervousness. “Hey you okay sis?” Noctis asked I couldn’t hide my feelings from him so I just nodded.” Hey don’t worry everything’s gonna be fine.” He held onto my hand trying to calm me down. We were on the road for a few hours and I could feel my stomach churning I had not been a car for so long and was starting to feel travel sick.”hey Gladio do you mind if I sleep on your arm? I’m feeling a bit sick.” I asked  
“Yeah course baby girl you don’t need to ask” he replied. Ignis had let prompto drive for a while but looked worried as he sat in the passenger seat making sure Prompto drove correctly and paid attention to what he was doing. A little while later I heard Gladio ask “what dya mean uh oh?  
“I think I know” Noctis replied slapping his hand to his head and the car slowing down to a stop.  
“Hey what’s happening?” I ask sleepily  
“Prompto broke the car!” Noctis replied  
“I didn’t mean too” prompto interrupted sheepishly “I think the radiator over heated” he continued.  
Another car passes by on the road, ive stayed in the car whilst Gladio is out trying to signal another car. Noctis sits on the ground and looks up at Gladio. 

“I think we can forget about hitching our way there,” Gladio mumbles as he puts his thumb down and walks over to the regalia, leaning against Ignis’s door and resting a hand on his hip. “Thought people were friendly outside the city.”  
Ignis pushes his glasses back up his face. “You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers.”he responds.  
“Just gonna have to push her all the way,” Gladio sighs, as he stretches to get ready to push the car.  
I take my leather jacket off “il help as I made my way to the drivers side of the car” I said smiling towards Gladio  
“I’ve already pushed myself… to the brink of death,” Prompto breathes exaggerating whilst, slumped flat out on the road.  
“Oh, get up, the car wont push itself” Gladio grumbles, clapping Noctis on the back and kicking Prompto’s foot whilst getting around the back to push the car.  
“I thought the car was supposed to move us,” Prompto complains reluctantly getting to the passenger side of the car and Noctis on the same side as me.  
“Can it!’ Gladio gruffly replied irritation clearly evident on his face.  
“Ready. Steady… Push!” Gladiolus counts whilst we all grunt and look red faced and sweaty Ignis sits comfortably in the drivers seat, steering. “Why’s this thing so heavy?” Prompto heaves.  
“Un. Believable,” Noctis sighs.  
“Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?” Gladio sasses the prince  
“We let ourselves get carried away,” Ignis remains stoic, shaking his head whist steering the car.  
“Look, these things happen!” Prompto interrupts,  
“Let’s just hope this isn’t some omen,” Gladiolus grumbles. I just remain quiet trying to concentrate on pushing the car.  
“Gladio, do me a favour,” Noctis asks.  
“What?”  
“Push this thing by yourself.”  
“By myself?” He sighs exasperated, digging his boots into the road harder.  
“You won’t even notice if we just let go,” Prompto chirps.  
“Prompto, don’t even think about it!” Gladio snaps.  
“Guys this thing is heavy stop screwing around and push!” I shout  
“Saving your breath for pushing?” Ignis suggests raising an eyebrow in the rear mirror  
“Ignis, c’mon, time to switch,” Noct pleads.  
“Nuh-uh! We just switched back there!” Gladio argues.  
“And, it’s my turn, Noct,” Prompto adds.  
“His ‘turn’,” Ignis mutters to himself.  
“My hands are killing me,” Prompto whines.  
“You rather I kill you with mine?” Gladio fires back.  
“Easy there, tough guy.”  
“Ely I think its time we switch can you steer the car for me?” Ignis asks  
“Are you sure Ignis?” I reply and he just nods as everyone stops pushing the car we swap places and Ignis helps the guys push the car.  
“Any luck?” Noctis asks.  
“Only a busy signal,” Ignis dutifully replies.  
“Hold the phone- is it just me, or was it supposed to be way closer?” Prompto frowns and grumbles.  
“I assure you the map is correct,” adjusting his glasses Ignis responds.  
“The map said Hammerhead was right there,” Noctis argues.  
“Literally next door,” Prompto pipes up.  
“Looks that way on a map of the world,” Gladio sighs.  
“Huh. The world’s a big old place,” Noctis adds.  
“Filled with wonders,” Ignis finishes. “Are you finished yet?”  
“Are you guys even pushing?” Gladio angrily shouts.  
“Hard as I can!” Prompto bites back sarcastically . “Wait! Is that it?!” Suddenly overcome with happiness and joy.  
“What? Where?” I look around trying to see what he is looking at “Prompto, that’s a dualhorn.”  
“No! I saw…”  
“Here we go again,” Noctis sighs.

A few hours later we finally pull into a garage everyone is sore and tired. Prompto and Noctis are winding Gladio up and Gladio is ready to kill them both, whilst Ignis and I remain neutral and try to stay out of their skirmishes.


	4. Chapter 4

As I look around the area I notice we finally reached Hammerhead, there is a café, a shop and the garage where I notice a young girl comes out I guess she’s in her mid 20s ish, she was blonde wearing a yellow cropped jacket, an orange cap a hammerhead logo on it and short denim shorts and white cowboy boots. She was covered in grease and oil so I assumed she was a mechanic here. Hi, there!" she smiled at us, speaking with a southern accent. "Y'all kept a girl waiting! Now, which one's the prince?" as she searched around trying to find Noctis.  
Noct stood up from beside the Regalia, where he decided to rest pushing the car here.  
The blonde walked around the car towards him, "Aha! Hello, Your Highness. Congrats on yer wedding."  
Noct let out a sheepish snigger and took a step back exchanging his weight between feet, "Not hitched just yet..." he waved her away.  
Ignoring his awkwardness she carried on "Lady Lunafreya's groom to be, here in Hammerhead," she held her hips, looking at Noct with a big smile on her face.  
"Apologies for taking so long." Ignis folded his arms and looked towards Cindy.  
She laughed and walked around the Regalia, paying more attention to the car then to us, "You'd best save yer apologies for Paw-Paw."  
"And, that makes you...?" Gladio asked.  
"Cindy," introducing herself. "Cid's grease-monkey granddaughter."  
"You already know who I am," Noct pointing at himself then to each of us "This is Ignis, Gladio, Elena and Prompto."  
"Please call me Ely” I scowl at Noctis to which he grins as he knows I hate being called my full name so I continue talking to Cindy “It's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled  
"Y-Yeah!" Prompto replied, holding his fingers, I snigger as I notice him blushing. "It's nice to...m-meet you."  
"Roll 'er in while I'm still young!" a gruff voice called out a grey shaggy haired man with a beard, he wore a similar hat to cindy. He wore a burgundy leather jacket, blue shirt and jeans. I assumed this was cid her grandfather. He looked Noctis up and down once then gruffly spoke "Didn't yer daddy tell ya? She's a custom classic, not some beat-up ol' clunker." Scrutinising the regalia, he looked back at Noct. "Prince Noctis..."  
"Uh, yeah," Noctis replied unsure of Cid.  
Cid scoffed whilst looking at the car again, "'Prince,' like they took yer ol' man and kicked the dignity out of 'em..."  
"What?" Noctis asked confused  
Cid placed his hand on the bonnet of the regalia, "You've got a long way to go, son. And that slack-jaw's gettin' you nowhere fast." He pulled up the bonnet, and watched the smoke fill in the air. "She's gonna take a while. Y'all get her in and run along."  
I looked to the rest of the gang and noticed we all shared the same expression of confusion. Relived to know it wasn’t just me.  
Ignis was the first to break the silence "It seems Cid once knew His Majesty."  
Noctis replied "But why didn't the old man tell me about him then? He only told me about Weskham..."  
"Maybe they had a falling out?" Gladio asked.  
Prompto interjected"Well, we better get the ol' girl into the garage. And then we have to figure out how to get the money for the repairs."  
As we pushed the car into the garage cindy explained " we don't accept Crowns. Yer goin' to have to earn some Gil."  
"What's a Gil?" Prompto asked looking very confused.  
Ignis explained"its the currency used in the rest of Eos, Insomnia is the only city on this planet with its own currency."  
Cindy went on to explain "You'll find Takka in the diner, He provides bounties and hunts for anyone who wants to earn some Gil. Tell you what, you take out some of the varmints that roam the desert and I'll throw in a discount. Sound good?"  
"Thanks ," Noct said, Whitt’s nodding agreeably.  
"No problem," Cindy walked over to the table and picked up a map. "Here. y'all haven't been around these parts before. Have a look around and this'll come in handy on yer hunt. Don't wanna get lost now." Giving the map to Ignis  
"Thank you again," he responded taking the map  
"No problem,” and she headed off towards the car, leaving us to it.  
"Looks like we've gotta go hunt some beasts," Gladio smirked, a glint in his amber eyes. "This'll be fun."  
"We should go see this Takka fellow then," Noct started towards the diner.  
"Maybe he can tell us where we can find the nearest campsites too." I continued as I walked on with Noct  
"Yeah, we can use all the info we can get," Prompto ran through the middle of us and put one arm over each of our shoulders and smiled at us both.  
Ignis had found out the shop had sold his Ebony coffee which had put a smile on his face, he and Gladio had decided to check out the shop and left Noct, Prompto and I to go and speak to Takka about the local area and what hunts were available to earn some cash.  
As we walked into the diner and up to the counter Noct spoke up, "Excuse me--?"  
"Whoa!" He jumped with fright but then relaxed when he laid eyes on us.  
I apologised , "Sorry, we didn’t mean to scare you."  
"No, no, you don't have to apologise," he waved a hand. "I've always been a bit jumpy. Ehh.. So, what can I do you for?"

"We're here for some information about the area and were looking for hunts to earn some cash," Noct sat at one of the stools and leaned on the counter. "Our car broke down and we need to to earn the cash for repairs. Also where are the nearest campsites?”  
"Well then you came to the right place," Takka nodded and pulled out a huge map of the area and pointed us in the direction of the campsites he also showed us the leaflets for what hunts were available. We decided that the Reaper tail monsters would be the best starting ground for hunts and the Gil to earn wasn’t too bad either.


End file.
